It is known to drive bodies along predetermined paths by coupling them to a hauling means moving substantially in parallel to the predetermined path. This kind of hauling means is e.g. an endless chain driven and guided by chain wheels and possibly further guided in a guiding channel along the predetermined path. For coupling, bodies and chain are guided together and e.g. teeth (passive coupling means) arranged on the bodies engage in the chain such coupling the bodies to the chain such that they are hauled along the path by the chain. In this kind of system, coupling works faultlessly only if the chain and the bodies are brought together in a synchronized manner or if the bodies so to speak wait for being hauled in a predetermined position. In any case, coupling and hauling is governed by a rhythm which is determined by the design of the chain and by its speed. The same is valid for "active" coupling means which are brought into a coupling position or configuration for being coupled to a hauling chain.
It is also known to use hauling ropes for hauling in the same manner as described for a hauling chain. The bodies are coupled to a hauling rope with the aid of active coupling means, e.g. by clamps. The clamps are brought into a clamping position in which they are tightened around the rope and locked by friction. For de-coupling, the clamps are opened. Systems with this kind of hauling-rope-drive can be operated in a rhythm which is determined by other elements than the rope and its speed and which may also vary. They can also be operated without any regular rhythm because the coupling means can be coupled to any part of the rope length.